Lima Inspirasi
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Lima lagu. Lima inspirasi. Lima kisah pendek. Lima warna cerita. Ini dia tingkah para tokoh yang menyatu ke dalam lima buah lagu. R&R /Just Drabble/Hints of Pairing.


**Bakusou Kyoudai Let's and Go © Koshita Tetsuhiro**

**Drabble Lima Inspirasi by Me**

* * *

_**Reminiscene—Miki, Higashino. Suikoden II backsound**_

"Tidak! Huaaa! Tidak!"

Retsu berlari masuk, menerobos kamar sang adik. Teriakan Go membahana sampai ke ruang makan. Merasa takut, Retsu berinisiatif untuk pergi melihat keadaan.

"Ada apa, Go?! Ada Maling?" tanya Retsu panik, takut adiknya kenapa-napa.

"Kak Retsuuu!" Go menghambur ke hadapan Retsu, lalu berlutut menangis di lantai. Satu jarinya menunjuk ke arah televisi.

"Ada apa, Go?" tanya Retsu lagi.

"Nanami, Kak. Nanami…" gumam Go. "Huwaaa, Nanami mati, Kak!"

—dan Retsu sukses dibuat menepuk jidat oleh Go. Lebay banget teriakannya, cuma gara-gara tokoh cewek favoritnya di _game_ _Suikoden II_ mati.

.

.

_**Negoto—SHARP #**_

"Sedikit lagi! Tridager akan melewati mobil Jo!" seru Jun bak pengganti fighter.

"Ryo ada-ada saja, deh. Panas-panas gini ngajakin tanding. Mending kita berendam rame-rame di kolam es," Go mengipasi tubuhnya dengan Koran. Samapi lecek itu koran, padahal baruan terbit hari ini.

"_Finish_!" Jun berteriak girang. Ujung kain pel ia kibar-kibarkan—ceritanya pengganti pom-pom.

"Ah, aku kalah…," hela Jo. Ryo berjalan mendekati Jo, sambil membawa Tridager miliknya.

"Sesuai janjiku, jika aku menang, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Jo…."

.

.

_**Friends –Stephanie.**_

Marina duduk di atas kasurnya. Melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Diliriknya meja di sudut kamarnya. Penuh foto-foto. Foto Gouki dan Retsuya. Foto dirinya yang akhirnya berhasil dipaksa foto bareng dua kakak-adik itu. Foto dirinya yang sedang memakai baju _maid_, dan foto Gouki yang sukses dipaksa memakai kostum putrid duyung—lengkap penutup dada berbentuk kerang. Iya, itu karena Gouki kalah tanding dengannya.

"Dasar… bodoh," seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Marina. Ia raih bingkai foto ketika dirinya difoto bertiga dengan Gouki dan Retsuya.

"Mungkin ini, ya… yang dinamakan _impuls persahabatan_?"

Marina kembali memasukkan foto itu ke kantung tasnya, bersiap keluar rumah. Pertandingan nan panas menunggu aksinya.

.

.

_**Foolish Foolish—Yuya Matsushita. **_

_Kiriman foto. _

Chiko lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari membaca majalah cewek—dia beli diam-diam. Tokichi geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat adiknya tergila-gila dengan majalah remaja itu. Duh, cinta memang bisa bikin bengek. Bukan bengek targetnya, tapi bengek orang sekitarnya.

"Kakak~" rayu Chiko manja. "fotoin aku, donk. Fotonya mau aku sisipkan di dalam saputangan, terus aku kasih sama Retsu."

"Berhentilah baca majalah itu, Chiko. Seumur kamu, tuh, harusnya baca majalah Bobo!"

"Biarin! Suka-suka aku. Kakak pasti iri karena bacaannya Bobo terus. Huuh, dasar anak-anak!" Chiko menyodorkan kamera digital tua pada Tokichi, memaksa kakaknya untuk memotretnya.

"Oke… oke…," menyerah dengan paksaan sang adik, Tokichi akhirnya menyambut kamera itu. Setelah mengatur pose super unyu ala Cheribelle dan kostum super mini, Chiko siap dipotret.

_Krak!_

Lensa kamera terbelah dua. Chiko kaget setengah kronis.

"Ada apa ini?!" pekiknya.

"Mana kutahu," sahut tokichi. Sepertinya Chiko lupa membaca bagian akhir dari artikel;

_Pose sangat berpengaruh! Atur pose sesuai tampang! Hati-hati, sayangi kamera Anda!_

.

.

_**Tears in the Sky—Satomi Takasugi. **_

"Gitu, deh. J kayaknya masih terkena sidrom jatuh-cinta-tapi-takut-nanyain-alamat-atau-nama-atau-kontak," ungkap Ryo ketika dua bersaudara Seiba datang. Ia menunjuk sosok J yang tengah bengong di bawah kolong meja—katanya sih, mau cari inspirasi di bawah situ.

"Kalau itu, aku ahlinya!' Go maju dengan seperempat songongnya, berlari menghampiri J.

"J!" panggil Go semangat. "Kalau bingung, biar aku yang memberimu saran!"

"Saran?" kata J **sepenuhnya** tidak percaya.

"Yap! Menanyakan alamat atau nomor kontak itu gampang, J. Pertama, kau hampiri cewek itu, lalu kamu ancam. Pakai pisau lipat atau senjata api lebih mantap. Kalau dia mau teriak bekap mulutn—

"Go! J bukannya mau ngerampok tahu!" seru Retsu menjitak kepala Go sampai menimbulkan pitak level sementara.

"Oh, gitu, ya? _Thanks_ Go."

Mata Retsu dan Ryo langsung membulat. Parahnya, J percaya!

* * *

**((End))**

* * *

**Haha, inilah hasil dari percobaan ngaco saya di _Song Meme_. Mau ikutan main? Caranya: **

**Set playlist laptop/komputer kamu dengan _shuffle_ mode ON. Lalu putar. Ketik fanfiksi pendek yang terinpirasi dari lagu yang sedang berjalan. Tulislah fanfiksi dari awal sampai lagu berakhir. Ketika lagu sudah berakhir, maka berhentilah menulis. Playlist akan memutar lagi lagu lain secara random. Ulangi lagi langkah di atas sampai lagu berakhir. Begitu seterusnya sampai lima lagu. Asyik juga, loh, mainnya :DD **

**Semoga mengerti dan ikutan main, ya XDD (Jangan lupa tuliskan judul lagunya, loh) **

**Salam Galau #eh **


End file.
